Evil Luke
"Fluke" (aka Luke Spencer) is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera, General Hospital, and is played by Anthony Geary. He looks exactly like Luke Spencer and his real name is unknown. He is often to referred to as "Fluke" or "Luke-a-like" by fans and theories about his true identity have included the most notorious and sometimes presumed dead General Hospital villains to date. History All that is known about "Fluke" is that Julian Jerome met him in the witness protection program. "Fluke" offered to help Julian regain the Jerome family's power, and that's how they started working together. Storylines |-|2014= When Luke and Scott Baldwin are imprisoned in Miscavige, "Fluke" takes the opportunity to switch places with Luke. On February 20, Anna rescues "Fluke" and Scott. "Fluke" is released from the hospital on February 27 and immediately starts hitting on Kiki Jerome behind Tracy Quartermaine's back. He also helps save A.J. Quartermaine. On March 6, "Fluke" proposes to Tracy and she says yes. Fluke starts taking an interest in ELQ, but Tracy's son Ned Ashton doesn't trust him. It is revealed that "Fluke" is Julian Jerome's bankroller and the true head of the Jerome Crime Family. He wants to use ELQ to fund his drug operation. Tracy and "Fluke" marry at the Nurses Ball and Ned reveals that he has convinced the other Quartermaine's to oust Tracy as ELQ's CEO. Julian tells "Fluke" he wants to quit the mob, so "Fluke" hires a gunman to shoot Julian's son Lucas Jones and tries to finish the job while he is at the hospital, but Julian stops him. On May 29, it was revealed that the real Luke is still being held at Miscavige. "Fluke" framed Ric Lansing as head of the Jerome Crime family and is currently enjoying his honeymoon. On June 19, Tracy returned alone from their honeymoon. She told Michael that "Luke" was a sleaze and that she was done with him, but it was a ploy, so she and "Fluke" could take back control of ELQ. While "Fluke" is away, he has his associate Mickey Diamond acting as his proxy. After Julian kills Mickey, he contacts "Fluke" and confronts him about the bomb that blew up Alexis' house. "Fluke" tells Julian if he gives up what he knows about Sonny Corinthos, then they will have a truce. Julian refuses and hangs up on "Fluke". Ava contacted "Fluke" and proposed a partnership between the two of them. She reassured "Fluke" that she had the means to bring Sonny down and would get a hold of it soon. "Fluke's" plans to gain control of ELQ were foiled when Alice Gunderson told Michael Corinthos III that Tracy and "Luke" were conspiring to take ELQ, so Michael fired her. In retaliation, "Fluke" ordered Ava to kill Michael. When Ava couldn't go through with it, "Fluke" sent his henchmen, Kobe, to kill Michael. The plan didn't work out for "Fluke" when Michael killed Kobe. On November 26, "Fluke" stopped Luke just as he had escaped from his cell. "Fluke" forced Luke back into his cell at gunpoint. Later, "Fluke" (pretending to be a captured, tied up Luke) is released from Miscavage by Alexis and Julian. The real Luke is being held captive in a basement. In December, he orders Faison to impersonate "Fluke" and kill Julian. Luckily for "Fluke", Faison is arrested for doing so (he didn't get to kill Julian) and the PCPD now thinks that he was impersonating Luke all along. On December 23, "Fluke" pretends to act like Luke by pulling a gun on Julian at Jerome Gallery. He then laughs and puts his gun down to reveals himself to Julian as the man he's still working for and that the real Luke is being held captive elsewhere. They are suddenly interrupted by Carlos Rivera who informs them that Jordan Ashford betrayed them by helping Shawn Butler save Ric who the PCPD now believes is not Julian's real boss. "Fluke" then commands Julian to take Jordan out. |-|2015= Crimes Committed *Unlawful imprisonment; held Luke Spencer against his will at Miscavige with the help of Cesar Faison, Helena Cassadine, Jerry Jacks, and Larry Ashton 2014-Nov 2014 *Had Luke Spencer sedated with brain-melting drugs 2014-Nov 2014 *Stole Luke Spencer's identity 2014-present *Sexually harassed Kiki Jerome multiple times 2014 *Falsely accused Kiki Jerome of coming on to him 2014 *Drug kingpin 2014-present *Held Ned Ashton at gunpoint and threaten to kill him 2014 *Threatened to kill Emma Drake if Spencer Cassadine told Sonny his true intentions 2014 *Ordered Julian Jerome to kill Ava Jerome 2014 *Threatened to kill Julian Jerome if he didn't kill Ava 2014 *Tried to kill Alexis Davis, but was interrupted by T.J. Ashford 2014 *Ordered a hit on Lucas Jones 2014 *Shot and killed Harry the hit man 2014 *Held Ned Ashton at gunpoint and threatened to kill him a second time 2014 *Tried to suffocate Lucas Jones twice 2014 *Threatened to kill members of Julian's family if he tried again to leave the business 2014 *Ordered Julian to frame Ric Lansing as his boss 2014 *Drugged Ric Lansing 2014 *Broke into Ric Lansing's hotel room 2014 *Framed Ric Lansing for killing Harry 2014 *Conspired with Tracy Quartermaine to fake an annulment to help her infiltrate ELQ 2014 *Lacing cocaine with heroin and having it sold on the streets as plain cocaine Jul 25, 2014 *Had Mickey Diamond plant a bomb in Alexis Davis' mailbox 2014 *Ordered Ava Jerome to kill Michael 20, 2014 *Sent one of his henchmen to kill Michael 2014 *Threatened Luke with a gun 26, 2014 *Holding Luke in a basement 2014-present *Ordered Cesar Faison to impersonate "Fluke" and kill Julian 2014 *Unknowingly held Julian at gunpoint 23, 2014 *Ordered Julian to kill Jordan Ashford 23, 2014 Health & Vitals *Assaulted by Kiki Jerome 18, 2014 Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Jerome mob family Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:2010s Category:Characters